


Demora's Hair Ribbons

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Way too many hair ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Demora Chekova-Sulu decides to make the crew pretty by giving them hair ribbons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demora's Hair Ribbons

Demora Chekova-Sulu's obsession with giving people hair ribbons started innocently enough. 

Playing dress-up with Papa and deciding that his bowl cut wasn't pretty enough was reasonable, and she wasn't too surprised when Daddy came home from a shift in the botany lab and insisted that he needed ribbons too. Then Demora realized that she couldn't just stop with just making her parents pretty. She needed to make everyone on the ship pretty. So the next morning, when her fathers' alarm went off at 700 hours, Demora got up too. Putting on her tiny command gold uniform and taking a large supply of hair bows with her, she began her mission.

Demora knew she would need some help to accomplish her goal, so her first stop was Engineering to talk to Auntie Gaila. The first person she saw when she stepped off the turbo-lift however, was Uncle Scotty.

"Well, hello there lil' lassie," Scotty said as he got down to her level, "What can I do for ye?"

"I brought you a present Uncle Scotty," Demora reached up to tie a ribbon into his hair. "Is Auntie Gaila here?"

"Not yet, but her shift starts soon so...oh, here she is now."

Demora turned to see the pretty Orion engineer enter the room, Gaila was one of Demora's favorite crewmembers, always up for a game.

"Auntie Gaila? Will you help me with my mission? I want to give everyone bows," Demora gestured toward Scotty, who was contemplating how the ribbon would look with his kilt.

Gaila grinned, "Ooh, sounds like fun. Who do you need me to get?" 

"Red Shirts."

"Demora! What would your fathers say about you using that term?" Gaila asked, scandalized. 

Demora shrugged. "Sorry. Engineering and Sec...ur...ity," Demora struggled to pronounce the word through the hint of an accent she'd picked up from her Papa.

"All right, I'll take care of the Engineering and Security personnel, you get the rest. Good luck."

Her next stop was the mess hall. It would be a good place to find lots of crewmembers, besides, she was hungry.

This had been a good idea; Demora thought as she finished her breakfast, there were more members of the crew in the mess hall than anywhere else.

On her way out of the mess hall, she bumped into Uncle Kevin Riley. As she tied a ribbon into his hair, he began to sing "My Bonny Irish Lass." Demora winced, Uncle Jimmy had told her that Uncle Kevin's singing was much worse when he was under an alien influence, but he still couldn't sing. Demora made a quick escape, after reminding him that she was part Japanese-American and part Russian, not Irish.

Her next stop was sickbay. Uncle Bones held in a "dammit!" but still informed her, "I'm a doctor. Not a doll!" Demora was pretty sure she saw a smile on his face as he turned away, however. 

Putting a bow in Uncle M'Benga's hair proved to be difficult since it was so short, but Auntie Christine offered one of her hairpins, as long as she could have multiple ribbons. A trade that Demora made quite happily.

The transporter room was on her way to the Bridge so Demora ducked in to give Uncle Kyle a bow herself instead of letting Auntie Gaila do it. Uncle Kyle was happy to have the distraction; it gets pretty boring in the transporter room sometimes.

Things seemed to be calm on the bridge when the turbolift doors opened, so Demora walked in. Daddy and Papa were at the helm as always, still wearing the ribbons she had given them the day before. Uncle Scotty had come up from engineering and was at his usual station; he winked at her and gestured toward his bow, which was now decorated in tartan.

Demora was glad to see that Auntie Janice was on the bridge, as yeomen were very hard to track down. She was hesitant about messing with Auntie Janice's hair, as she knew it took a long time to put her hair up like that, but Janice laughed and wove the ribbon through her braided bun. Then she seemed to realize that she was on duty and looked hesitatingly at the captain. Demora wasn't worried, everyone on the ship made allowances for her games. 

Uncle Jimmy grinned at the two of them, "looks great Janice. You did remember to save ribbons for the captain didn't you Demora?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Demora nodded, "yes sir, Uncle Jimmy."

It was a good thing she had stopped to replicate some more ribbons when her supplies were running low, because Uncle Jimmy wanted one in every color. Demora thought he was under the impression that these bows were like honor badges for bravery, and was proven correct when he declared that ribbons from Demora should be worn with pride.

Uncle Jimmy surveyed the bridge crew, "Uhura! Spock! Why are you not wearing hair ribbons!?"

"I was just about to ask for mine sir," Auntie Nyota told him as Demora walked over to her.

"Here Auntie Nyota, I saved a purple one for you, I know it's your favorite color."

Nyota opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by Spock telling the captain, "Hair ribbons are illogical."

Demora felt ready to cry, she had a special one for Uncle Spock, and now he didn't want it. Uncle Jimmy hugged her before turning to face his first officer.

"Spock, as your commanding officer, I order you to accept the hair ribbon, I don't care if it is logical or not. It is a gift from a young girl and you will accept it. Now, will you take that ribbon, or do I have to get Bones down here to sedate you into wearing one?"

If Spock had been a human he would have sighed, as it was, he merely responded, "As you wish Captain."

Demora turned to the Vulcan. "I made this 'specially for you, Uncle Spock."

She held up the ribbon, which was the same shade of blue as his uniform shirt and had gold colored markings all over it. 

Spock examined it closely, "fascinating, it appears to be signed in Vulcan."

When he looked up, his cheeks had a green tint to them. "This is very thoughtful, Demora. Thank you." 

He allowed her to attach the ribbon to his hair, just as Doctor McCoy entered the bridge. Uncle Bones stopped in his tracks to stare at the odd sight. "I don't believe it. When Demora asked Christine and me to help her translate her name into Vulcan for that bow, I didn't expect the hobgoblin to actually accept it."

Spock was beginning to retort when Auntie Noyota announced that Starfleet was hailing the ship. Demora ducked out of sight, she knew that Uncle Jimmy was breaking regulations by allowing her on the bridge, and she didn't want to get him in trouble.

After checking to make sure Demora wouldn't be visible to the admirals, Kirk gave the command, "on screen."

Admirals: Archer, Pike, and Levitt appeared on the view screen and looked astonished at the sight of the entire bridge crew, plus the CMO, wearing hair ribbons.

"Is something the matter?" Kirk asked his superiors.

"Captain, your hair...." Admiral Archer trailed off, as Pike and Levitt attempted to stifle their laughter.

Kirk remained unfazed, "yes Admiral, what about my hair? Is there an entity on it of which I am unaware?"

Archer opened his mouth to reply, but as everyone else on the bridge was as straight faced as the captain was, and the other admirals were now giggling audibly, he gave up and proceeded with the briefing, still giving the Enterprise crew odd looks.

As the briefing ended, Archer tried again, "Commander Spock, surely you have an explanation for this."

Spock raised one eyebrow, "an explanation Admiral? I see nothing which should require explaining, but if you will specify as to the nature of your confusion, I will endeavor to provide a satisfactory reply."

Archer made an exasperated noise, "never mind, at least you're all wearing uniforms." He closed the channel and stalked off.

As the doors slid closed behind Archer, Pike leaned over to Admiral Levitt, "maybe we should get him a few ribbons."

Levitt grinned, "With matching ones for his beagle." The two burst out laughing.

Back on the enterprise, everyone was laughing and Uncle Jimmy had picked Demora up and was hugging her, "That was the most fun I've ever had during a briefing, did you see Archer's face?"

"Pike and Levitt seemed to agree with you, Captain," Daddy said.

"She alvays did seem nice," added Papa, missing Daddy's look of pretend jealously, "you should send her some ribbons 'Mora"

Demora smiled, already planning how to make the admirals as pretty as the crew. Before she got very far in her plans though, she yawned. Giving hair ribbons to over 400 people was exhausting, even with Auntie Gaila's help.

Uncle Jimmy noticed how tired she looked; just as the Beta shift replacements entered the room. "Looks like it's naptime. Chekov, Sulu, I think it's time you took your daughter back to her quarters," he added as he handed her over.

Demora fell asleep on Papa's shoulder before they got back to her room, and barely stirred when he and Daddy tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to imagine-jim-bones-and-spock on tumblr.


End file.
